Many hand tools have a work piece engaging head and a user-engageable handle for driving the head. Commonly, the head is fixed in a position in which it is aligned with the handle. However, in many instances, that fixed position makes it difficult for a user to engage a work piece and engage or move the handle.
In some instances, the head of the tool can be moved relative to the handle. For example, a ratchet head may be pivotally mounted to the handle. This allows the user to change the angle of the handle relative to the head. A problem, however, is that during use the user may find it difficult to maintain the position of the handle while effectively transmitting force through the handle to the head.
A hand tool which has a position adjustable head but which permits the position of the head to be maintained relative to the handle, is desired.